mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Horror Land
Horror Land is a haunted theme board that appears in Mario Party 2. Description Horror Land takes place in an old meadow on the side of the road. The board map uses a Day/Night system that alters the time of day every two turns. Depending on the time of day, the characters may encounter new characters, participate in different events, and may be forced to take different paths. During the day time, the board looks like an ordinary meadow with a few buildings. During the night, ghosts can be seen around the board along with reanimated objects including a house and taxi. The characters will be able to meet a wide variety of characters on the board including Mr. I, Whomp, Magikoopa, and Big Boo. Characters and Events * Whomp - Whomps appears in three different locations on the map. When a character comes into an intersection, Whomp will be blocking one of the paths. If the character chooses the path Whomp is blocking, then they must pay five coins for him to move. However, if they choose the other path then Whomp will switch paths and block the path the character chose. During the night time, Whomp is inanimate, thus the characters will be forced to choose the alternate route. * Mr. I - Mr. I appears on the top and bottom of the board and charges the characters five or ten coins to teleport to the opposite end of the board. If another character is standing in Mr. I's path while he is chasing the character that paid him, then they will be transported to that part of the board also. * Big Boo - Big Boo can be found at the top of the board, hidden behind a door that requires a Skeleton Key to open. Big Boo will steal coins from all the three other opponents for 15 coins, or steal a star from each opponent for 150 coins. He can only be reached during the night time. * Magikoopa's House - At the top of the board, there is a house that can be accessed during the day time only. Magikoopa will charge the characters ten coins to change the day time to night time. Magikoopa will not answer the door during the night time. *'Night Time Dance Party' - On the right hand side of the board, there will be a giant spider web that contains a group of Mr. I's and Boos. If the characters reach the spider web during the night, they will have the option to dance with the Boo's and Mr. I's all night long for ten coins. If the character decides to dance with them, then the time of day will automatically change to day time. The dance party cannot be accessed during the day time. ? Spaces * Day/Night Converter - If a character lands on one of the happening spaces on this board, the time of day will automatically change to the beginning of either dusk or dawn. Trivia * Horror Land contains the most Boos that the characters can access in Mario Party 2. There are a total of four Boos and this board and one Big Boo. Two Boos can be accessed during the night while the other two can be accessed during the day. de:Horror-Land es:Horror Land Category:Boards in Mario Party 2 Category:Haunted-themed Category:Boards in the Mario Party series